


Making You Mine

by bunnybaekkie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Brett Talbot, Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Forced Relationship, Jealous Brett, Jealous Derek, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Liam Dunbar, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Derek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 21:18:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15494898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnybaekkie/pseuds/bunnybaekkie
Summary: In a world where Alphas are highly respected, Betas useful as a tool and Omegas as breeding machines.Every year, any 16 years old that represented as an omega must be sent to the government to be given to Alphas. Stiles and Liam are one of those Omegas that oppose to this kind of living, believing Omegas have the right to live their own ways. Of course two particular Alphas were not having it.





	Making You Mine

"I can't believe they're doing this to us. They think we, omegas are not capable of protecting ourselves!" Liam said angrily.

"They've always been. They think we can't protect ourselves cause we will eventually, 'accidentally' release our pheromones that will attract alphas and create chaos. I mean what do they think suppressants are for?! Idiots..." Stiles snickered.

"Just hope your dad being the Sheriff can make them let us off. I do not want to be claim by some hungry, power-driven alpha that needs an omega for sexual pleasure."

"You have no idea how hard i'm praying right now..." Stiles just keeps looking at the door, hoping for his father to bring some good news.

Both of them were at the government office where they're waiting for their parents to settle with the officer in charge about their releasement to some unknown alpha. Their parents were trying to save both of them from being taken away especially at such a young age. Stiles and Liam were both lucky to have parents that support omegas in having their own rights and equality in the society.

The door bursted opened to see the officer coming out, looking stressed out, with both the Sheriff and Liam's mom. Liam and Stiles were quickly on their feet.

"Please my son is only 16! At least let him be under my care for a little longer, please!" She begged, tears pooling her eyes.

The officer sighed. "Ma'am, i'm sorry. You should know by now that is just how the system works. No one can go against the system. I need to do my job and i can't do anything about it. Rules are rules. They need an alpha to keep themselves safe." Both omegas were enraged to hear it but kept their mouth shut.

"Safe? Do you know that there are some alphas that take advantage of these poor omegas. They use them for pleasures! How do we know that those alphas are gonna treat them both right?!" The Sheriff was mad by now and Stiles could not be happier for his dad.

The officer massaged his temple. "Well maybe if both of you let me finish talking just now, i would have told you the names of the alphas they will be handed to. You don't even need to worry. Stiles and Liam are actually in very good hands. Their alphas are from elite families. Highly-respected and noble. Plus, Stiles' and Liam's alphas seem to already know beforehand that both of them will be omegas and actually signed the documents of releasement long ago."

The 4 of them are giving the same confused looks. "What in the world...who?" the Sheriff asked.

"They're actually coming this way right now." The officer gestured in front of them.

"Long time no see Sheriff." A tall, broody, enchanting green-eyed man said with a devilish smile. Beside him was a taller blonde with a lean and muscular body. Liam groaned a little. He knew this guy so well. Stiles turned to him and gave a look. "I'll tell you later." Liam whispered.

Sheriff somehow recognized one of them. The tall, dark, muscular man looked so familiar. He then raised his brow. "Hale? You're....Talia's son right? Derek?'' The Sheriff said uncertain. The man in front of him definitely looks like the mayor's son he once saw when the kid was just a teenager. 

"The one and only. Don't tell me you forgot about me? I'm kinda famous for getting in trouble. Remember you brought me to the station and called my mom?" He raised his brow and smiled.

"Well just that one time. The rest of the time, your mom always got you out of it. Never saw you after that." The Sheriff gave him a look.

Stiles mentally rolled his eyes. This Derek seemed like a spoiled rich kid that has everybody in his hands just because he was an alpha and his mom being the mayor.

"That's my mom as always." He shrugged, the smile not leaving his face.

"So..i'm just gonna guess that both of you-" The Sheriff gestured the other guy. "-are-"

"Their alphas. Yes." Derek smiled almost so proudly. "Well technically Brett is Liam's alpha and i'm your son's"

"WHAT?!" Liam and Stiles looked dumbfounded.

Brett smirked at Liam. "Hey baby Liam." He winked. Liam looked mortified.

Liam's mom and the Sheriff looked confused. "Honey, do you know him?" Liam's mom asked.

"He was in Devenford High with me before we moved to Beacon Hills." Liam looks down.

"Oh dear." Liam's mom massaged her temple.

The officer clears his throat. "Well seems like you know each other which makes this process easier. All we need is the Sheriff's and Mrs Dunbar's signature and we're done."

"NO!" Liam and Stiles shouted at the same time.

"Derek, i need to think about this. My son is just 16-"

"Call my mom. She'll explain everything to you."

"Hale-" 

"My mom is expecting your call." He said sternly.

"Don't talk to him like that!" Stiles said but the Sheriff hushed him.

The sheriff reluctantly got out his cell phone and searched for Talia's number. "Excuse me for a second." The Sheriff walked away to have a private conversation with the mayor.

"Guess it's my turn to introduce. Mrs Dunbar, it's a pleasure to meet you. Brett Talbot. From Talbot Finance. I've been wanting to meet you." Brett said with oozing confidence and dominance like the alpha he is. Even Derek was impress with his comrade. Liam rolled his eyes.

"You've been wanting to meet me? Were you and Liam friends back in Devenford?" She asked.

"NO!" Liam shouted.

Brett chuckled. "It's more like i've been wanting to court him and him just plainly rejects me every single time. So i decided to meet up with you but unfortunately you moved away. Had to take drastic measures and filed an omega claim on sweet Liam here before anyone could." He smirked.

"You asshole." Liam gritted his teeth.

Liam's mom was beyond shocked and mad at his statement. "Putting a claim on my son without my permission?!"

"I wanted to asked but i had to be quick on claiming him." Brett shrugged.

"Is he some kind of property to you?" Liam's mom looked at him angrily.

"Well if you put it like that it just sounds bad." Brett took out his phone and dialed his mother's number. He handed to Mrs Dunbar. "My mom will explain."

"You alphas think you can do whatever you want huh?" Mrs Dunbar crossed her arms.

Brett's eyes turned red. "I really am trying my best not to wolf out at my mate's mother." He gritted his teeth.

Liam's eyes were wide and so was Stiles's

"Damn it Talbot, keep it in." Derek whispered.

Brett's eyes were back to normal and stared at a petrified Mrs Dunbar who is still reluctant to take the phone.

"Please." Brett was losing patience, gesturing the phone in his hand.

"Alphas..." Mrs Dunbar muttered and took the phone to talk to Brett's mother.

"How dare you talk to my mother like that!" Liam looked at him angrily.

"I missed you too baby." Brett smirked.

"Don't call me that!"

Derek walked closer to Stiles but Stiles took a step back and looked away, ignoring Derek's existence.

"Don't walk away from your alpha."

"You're not my alpha." Stiles glared at Derek.

Derek smirked. "Fiery as always." 

Stiles looked at him weirdly. "We don't even know each other."

Derek stands close to him and whispered."But i've always had my eyes on you ever since i saw you at your dad's station, the first time i was in trouble. I knew you were mine. I had eyes everywhere on you to keep me updated since my mom wouldn't let me be in trouble."

Stiles looked mortified. There are some people watching him?! "What!? Now that is just stalking! You have no right to invade my privacy!"

"I'm your alpha." Derek's eyes turned red and stared at Stiles. Stiles does not know what came into him. His knees became wobbly at the aura and dominance Derek has on him.

The 4 of them saw Mrs Dunbar and the Sheriff coming at the same time. Liam and Stiles could not wait for the good news.

"Dad?" Stiles said softly that made Derek's inner wolf hummed in pleasure.

"Mom?" Liam looked at his mom with his googly eyes. Brett's inner wolf was excited at the sight. 

Mrs Dunbar and Sheriff both looked dejected. "I'm sorry boys."


End file.
